Tainted
by RestoringBones
Summary: Someone is poisoning the rich men in Starling City with different methods of poison. Each poison is altered and leaves the victim in a body bag. During a masquerade party, William Blake, a billionaire dies from tetrodotoxin that was in his drink. Oliver, Roy, Diggle, and Felicity lose their only lead, but they are running on borrowed time as more bodies pile up.
1. Chapter 1

Regular story line: Masquerade Party

Oliver Queen walks into the well decorated mansion that belongs to William Blake, a billionaire that worked for a pharmaceutical company. William is a very well-mannered man and to most, a guardian angel. He is willingly to help any company start up their business or really any one in need of money. He is considered one of the few charitable and clean-cut business men in Starling City. William is around 37 and is relatively tall, it suited his tan skin with dark ebony hair.

William is a single man whom never liked the idea of marriage, but did enjoy long commitments. He is seen with a women that is up to his shoulder with chestnut brown hair that flowed gracefully to the small part of her back. She was a strong woman with a subtle jawline that fit her well-structured face. Her mask covered half of her face, it was white with green leaves retreating from the edges and heading towards the center of the mask. William had a black simple mask that only covers the upper part of his face, which made his green eyes stand out.

Oliver had a phantom of the opera type of mask, his grey suit contrasted well with his mask and it highlighted his eyes very well. Roy walks in moments later with a red mask that has a bird's beak spouting from the center of the mask. Roy is wearing a black suit that highlighted his fit figure, he made everyone do a double take.

"I hate this thing, I feel like it is going to choke me." Roy says as he tugs his black tie a bit.

"You'll get used to it in a few minutes. Remember to keep an eye on anything suspicious." Oliver whispers as Felicity walks in with a long red dress that fit her slim figure. Her blonde hair is let loose and it flowed down like a golden waterfall. Oliver couldn't help, but stare at her.

"I hate masquerade parties, someone is bound to either die or get injured." Felicity says as she adjusts her feathered mask. It was black like night and the feathers look so pristine.

"With all these pointy mask, someone can gouge out someone eyes out or one too many drinks can lead to one awkward and I'm gonna stop talking now." Felicity says as she looks at Roy's and Oliver's puzzled look in their eyes.

"Just breathe in and out, Felicity. No one is going to get their eyes gouged out." Diggle says as he enters wearing a crisp black suit with a green mask that covered the left side of his face. It was simple, yet it looked great on him.

"You think this person would come here?" Roy ask they all start walking towards the foyer of the mansion.

"High possibility, all of their target have been rich males and given the way this party is, it is a perfect place to kill someone." Oliver says as looks around the room.

"Death at a party, sounds exciting." Felicity says uneasy. Oliver touches her arm, she feels a warm feeling in her arm as it radiates to the center of her chest.

"No one is going to get hurt today, alright?" Oliver says with a sly smile as he rubs her arm then removes it.

"Roy and I will handle the east wing. Diggle and Felicity handle the west wing; if anything happens call, alright?" Oliver says as they headed their own path

"I seriously hate this monkey suit." Roy says as moves his shoulder to relax his stiff suit.

"Just hang in there. I know you want your hoodie, but this is a formal event." Oliver says as his eyes land on a bar at the far end.

"At least the hoodie lets me move freely." Roy says as he moves to the other side to look around.

Oliver walks toward the bar that was attended by a young woman with a white blouse that was a tad big on her, but the women didn't complained. The room is filled of people laughing and gossiping about the woman William has by his arm.

"I heard she started working there for two months and she already is head of the organic chemistry department." A man whispers to a group of people

"We all know how she got that position." A woman says as she sips her champagne

Oliver reaches the bar and the woman has a dark blonde pixie cut haircut that suited her small stature. Her brown eyes look so small behind her multicolored feather mask that was bigger than her face.

"This is an open bar, just so you know." The woman says while flashing a big smile.

"What do you recommend?" Oliver ask as he leaned in on the bar

"I think I have something you may like." The woman says as she turns around and grabs a clear glass cup then places it in front of her. She needed to get on her tippy toes to grab a medium size bottle that has a light brown color inside. She pours it carefully without letting it spill over I on the marble counter. Oliver turns his back and watches Roy at the other room still tugging his tie.

"Here ya go." The women says with a cheery demeanor. Oliver grabs it carefully and takes a small sip, it tasted like something he had never tasted before.

"Great recommendation." Oliver says as he takes another sip. Soon the mystery women that is with William appears at the bar.

"Two White Russian, please?" The women says with an angelic tone. The women gave it to her instantly.

"Thank you." The mystery women says as walks away.

"Thank you for the recommendation…" Oliver says while waiting for the women to say her name, but she shook her head.

"If you come back for another drink, I'll tell you my name." The women says as she gives a sly smile

"Fair enough, hopefully this doesn't run out." Oliver says as he walks away to Roy.

Roy is drinking a champagne and has forgotten about his bothersome tie. Roy's eyes remained diligent as he watches every person with caution. Oliver stands next to him sipping his drink and lets out a sigh.

"Nothing yet?" Oliver says

"Nada, this party might be a dead end." Roy says as he sips his champagne.

"What about the other side?" Oliver ask

"I got a text from Diggle and he says it's clear." Roy says

"This is going to be a long night." Roy adds as he finishes his champagne.

Four hours past and the status is still the same as before. Some people leave the party and a few more come in. Felicity is sitting at a small dining room table with her hand holding her tired head. Oliver walks up to her and she gives him a tired look.

"Rich people parties are really a drag." Felicity says

"Not all of them" Oliver says as he places his empty glass on the table.

"You think our guy will be here?" Felicity says

"It would stir some things up, but I don't know." Oliver says as he closes his eyes from a tiny sharp pain in his stomach.

"You okay there?" Felicity says

"Yeah, just a bit antsy, that's all. I'm going get a drink, do you want anything?" Oliver ask holding his glass cup

"Water, I want to have a clear head for tomorrow, I have a feeling it's going to be a long day." Felicity says and Oliver laughs

Oliver heads to the bar and the women gives him a sly smile as Oliver walks to her.

"Couldn't resist a second drink or do you want to know my name that bad?" The women says

"How about both, I want to give credit where credit is due." Oliver says as he places his cup on the bar.

"I assume the same order?" The women says and Oliver nods

"Oh, can you give me a cup of water?" Oliver ask and the women pours water into the cup and places it in front of Oliver.

"Excuse me can I have two White Russians?" The mystery women says as she places the glasses on the bar

"Give me a moment." The women says as she prepares Oliver's drink

"So you're the women of the hour?" Oliver says and the mystery women chuckles

"I don't like the attention, but it seem like they think I do." The mystery women says

"Here ya go." The women says as she places Oliver's drink on the bar.

"Thank you" Oliver says

"Ana" The women says

"Thank you, Ana." Oliver says as he walks away with his and Felicity's drink.

Ana prepares the drinks for the women waiting at the bar and gives her a smile. The mystery women gives a smiles then goes to a small table and places the drinks there. She places a liquid inside the drink and stirs it a bit then walks to William.

In the other side, Oliver walks to Felicity and hands her the water, she gives him a smile. They see Diggle and Roy walking to the other side, they follow suit. Oliver takes a huge sip from his drink then stirs it a bit.

"Enjoying your drink?" Felicity says as she drinks her water

"It has an interesting taste. You should give it a try." Oliver says and Felicity shakes her head.

"I'm not reliving my 19 birthday again." Felicity says as they see Diggle and Roy watching some of the guest leave.

"Anything?" Oliver says

"I think we hit a dead night, Oliver." Diggle says as Oliver finishes his drink. His stomach had a small cramp, but he ignored it when a loud scream fills the room.

**I want to start fresh with my writing, so I hope you guys like the story. **


	2. Chapter 2: Foggy Memory

**Thanks fir the reviews! I'm so glad you guys like the story.**

Regular story line: Masquerade Party

Oliver finishes his drink then places the drink on a small end table. From the corner of his eye, he sees someone leave the main exit then nudges Roy. Oliver starts to weave his way to the main exit ignoring the on and off stomach cramps; Roy follows behind him. Felicity starts calling an ambulance as Diggle rushes to see what happened and what he saw was gruesome.

William is flat on his back trying to gasp for air, but his body is paralyzed. Moments later, he starts convulsing violently then his body lays stiff on the wooden floor. Diggle reaches for William's neck to check his pulse, nothing. Sirens were blaring outside, but it was too late.

Regular story line: Street

Oliver races along the crowded street as Roy catches up to Oliver and run faster ahead of him. Oliver stops in his tracks as he wraps his stomach then bends forward in pain. He holds onto the stone wall next to him and enters the dark alley. The pain radiates all over his stomach as he tries to get up to catch up to Roy, but it was unbearable. He feels dizzy as he attempts to get up again, but his stomach is acting up again.

Oliver tries to get up once again, but he falls on his back. His head hits the hard gravel as his teeth clinch hard. Inhumane noises escape from his mouth as his body starts to jerk around violently. It was quick and his stomach pain fades away as he closes his eyes.

* * *

Roy P.O.V

I see the mystery women ahead of me and run even faster as my lungs start burning up. The women turns into an empty alley and I make a sharp turn. I stop in my track as I catch my breath while looking at the women standing in front of him; she was smiling.

"If you ran all this way for a dance, I'm not interested." The women says as looks at me. Her piercing green eyes hit me like a bullet.

"Saw you left just when the party was waking up." I say as I walk closer to her, she didn't move.

"So now you're accusing me of murdering William? What is this a bad cop show interrogation?" The women says as she opens her purse.

"Never crossed my mind until now." I say as I walk closer and she didn't even move.

"Listen, kid, you know what happens when you assume, right?" The women says as she extract a cigarette pack from her purse.

"I'm just talking" I say as I move closer to her.

I feel a pinch on my neck and I go numb for a moment. I look at the mystery women's face with shock and terror. She runs away and I fall on my knees as I feel a cold liquid rushing inside my body. I fall on the floor and see the person who grabbed me run away after the women. I get up from the ground as I have a hard time breathing; I leave the alley to see Felicity and Diggle with a scared expression.

"I….can't breathe…" I mutter out painfully as I collapse, but someone catches me.

* * *

Regular story line

Diggle holds on to Roy as he looks at a small bruise on Roy's neck with a small puncture wound. Diggle puts Roy's arm around his neck and lifts Roy a bit to get him on his feet.

"He's been poisoned. I'm going to take him back to base, go find Oliver." Diggle says as he walks away quickly to his car and Felicity walks back quickly looking for Oliver.

"Just as I predicted, but no one takes my feeling seriously." Felicity says angrily as she peeks inside an alleyway.

She sees a black figure in the dark alley and given the night sky, it is extremely hard to see. She walks inside cautiously as fear raises the hair on her neck. She walks closer to see the black figure slowly getting off from the ground and Felicity walks back.

"Are you doing okay over there?" Felicity ask

"Felicity?" the black figure say as it walks over to her and she lets her eyes adjust to the darkness. The black figure walks towards Felicity and she smiles to see it was Oliver.

"Why were you on the floor?" Felicity says as they start to walk out of the alley.

"It's all kinda foggy" Oliver says as they walk back to get his car.

"Where's Roy and Diggle?" Oliver ask

"Roy, um, got poisoned." Felicity says in a soft tone hiding her fear.

"He got what?!" Oliver says but closes his eyes from the intense pain in his stomach. Felicity puts her hand on his back.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" Felicity says as she rubs his back

"It's nothing, probably a bug." Oliver says as he breathes in and out slowly.

"Is Roy okay?" Oliver says as he collects himself

"He passed out and he is having a hard time breathing." Felicity says as Oliver starts sprinting towards the mansion.

"Oliver, you shouldn't run in your condition." Felicity says as she sprints after him

"If I was there when he was attacked, this wouldn't have happened. This is all my fault, Felicity." Oliver says as he starts to open his car.

Felicity didn't know what to say because she didn't know how he ended up in the alley and now with his stomach cramps, she is now afraid for his well-being. Felicity gets in the car and Oliver drives to base.

* * *

Regular story line: Base

Diggle places Roy on the metal table and checks Roy's pulse, it's slow. Diggle removes Roy's tie and shirt to place the chest pads to check his heart. His heart rate is going down as Oliver and Felicity enter the base.

"What's his status?" Oliver says as he goes to a metal drawer to get the special herbs.

"His heart rate is going down. Where are those herbs you have?" Diggle says as Roy's heart monitor flat lines. Diggle gets the defibrillator and charges them then places them on Roy's chest, his body jumps.

Oliver rummages through his drawer and extracts the packet of herbs in his drawer. He puts the herbs in a cup of water and waits for Diggle to give Roy the second shock. After the second shock, Roy's heart rates goes back to normal. Oliver lifts Roy's head and pours the drink into his mouth. The liquid goes down Roy' mouth and he lets out a cough.

"Oh, what was that?!" Roy says as he coughs a bit

"It saved your life" Oliver says he leaves the cup on the metal table.

"Do you remember anything before you passed out?" Diggle ask as Roy removes his chest pads.

"Well I caught up with mystery women and someone injected me from behind. "Where were you?" Roy added as he looks at Oliver

"I went into this alley and the rest is foggy. I'm sorry that this happened to you." Oliver says as ignores his stomach cramp.

"Lucky when I got up, I saw Diggle and Felicity." Roy says as he gets off the metal table.

Oliver tries to hide the unbearable stomach cramp he has right now and he desperately tries to remain relaxed. He couldn't take it and runs upstairs to the nearest bathroom and closes the stall. He leans down on the toilet and throws up, his throat was burning and his stomach cramps fade slowly. He lets out a dry heave and flushes the toilet, but what he didn't see was small speckles of blood in the toilet.


	3. Chapter 3: Fourth body

**Thank you for leaving me reviews and I would like to thank the person whom hopefully made me write this chapter better. Thank you again and sorry I took so long to update, it has been hectic around here.**

Regular story line: Base

A cold air fills the spacious room that sends a shiver down Felicity's spine. She worries about Oliver's health at times and today is one of those days. She straightens herself up and looks at Diggle. Tension and worrying thoughts fill everyone heads as they saw the way Oliver ran up the stairs, as if he was sick.

"Okay, what just happened?" Roy asked as he got off from the metal table.

"I honestly have no idea. I never seen Oliver run like that before unless he was being chased." Diggle says as he looks Felicity. "Do you know anything?" Diggle adds

"Well if you consider seeing something that can relate to what happened earlier then yes." Felicity says and takes a deep breath. "I was looking for him but I saw this black figure laying on the floor, almost knocked out. But it later got up and then when I heard it saying my name, I found out it was Oliver. He asked where you guys were and I told him about the situation and he was in shock, but he bended over from a stomach cramp." Felicity adds as Diggle rubs the back of his neck.

"He may have a bug, I had symptoms like that when I was 15." Roy says as he buttons up his shirt.

"I think we should keep him from this task." Diggle says

"You think he won't just go anyways. When Oliver has mission, it is going to be the only thing on his mind." Felicity says and she looks behind to see if Oliver has returned.

"We just have to try. His health is our main priority." Diggle says as he hears a door close from upstairs. Everyone's eyes turn to the top of the stairs to see Oliver walking down.

He looks better than he did before as he reaches the floor of the base. He walks to his previous position and looks at everyone.

"Are you okay?" Roy ask as he puts on his jacket.

"Just a minor bug, no big deal." Oliver says as he looks at Diggle.

"Minor bug or not, you're going to stay put. You're going to hang low." Diggle says and Oliver looks surprised.

"We both know that is not going to happen." Oliver says as Felicity mouths 'told you so'

"Oliver, Felicity found you on the floor knocked out and you don't know how you got there, that's concerning." Diggle says as the room fills with silence.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine right now and I will find this masked perpetrator tomorrow." Oliver says as he looks Diggle in the eye.

"I got my eyes on you, Oliver." Diggle says as he starts collecting his things.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright." Oliver says as he starts to leave the base. As the door closes, Diggle starts to speak.

"Keep an eye on him when you two are together. Let's hope this fades tomorrow." Diggle says as he heads for the stairs. Roy and Felicity follow suit.

* * *

Regular story line: Thea's apartment

The cold night air sneaks insides the open apartment's window. The cold breeze makes its way to Thea's hair and she shivers. The apartment gave off a cozy glow as she sets the fireplace. Cold nights like today made her want to set the fireplace, it gives her a warm satisfaction as she feels the heat remove her cold shivers. Thea hears a knock on the door and cautiously, she walks towards it. Since Thea used to live with Malcom, her father, she has become more aware than before.

Thea checks the peephole of the door and smiles to see it was Oliver on the other side. Thea opens the door and steps aside to let Oliver in, he walks in the turns to kiss his sister on the cheek. Thea closes the door the locks it for the night; she did goes to close the apartment's window. Thea sees Oliver sit on the couch and he lets out a sigh.

Thea walks over to Oliver and sits next to him. She knows something went wrong and she is afraid to ask him what happened. However, Oliver is the first to break the silence.

"We didn't catch them." Oliver says

"So that means..." Thea says worriedly

"Yeah, I couldn't save him. That's another dead body this week; he's the third one." Oliver says as he rubs his eyes.

"You'll catch them, do you want to eat something?" Thea ask and Oliver closes his eyes from an intense stomach cramp.

"No, thank you, I'm going hit the hay. You should sleep too, you have a big night tomorrow." Oliver says and Thea smiles. Thea was able to buy Verdant and tomorrow will be the grand opening.

"Will you be there?" Thea ask as she got up from the coach.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Night, Speedy." Oliver says as he goes to his room.

Thea rubs her arms as she feels a chill from the apartment. She goes to change into her room and changes to her pajamas. She wonders if everything is okay with Oliver, since she knows how seriously he takes these missions, especially a failed one. She lays down on her bed and shuts her eyes, however, Oliver does not get the luxury. Oliver heads to the bathroom due to the immense pain in his abdomen as he sits on the toilet.

He gets up when the pain alleviates as he goes to take a shower. The hot water helps soothes his stomach cramps as it hits his stomach. He washes his hair then his body, he leaves the shower and dries himself up. He puts on his pajamas then brushes his teeth, he hopes that by tomorrow the pain leaves. However, a lingering thought sneaks its ways to ignite his fear, he may be the fourth body.


	4. Chapter 4: Are you okay?

Regular story line: Thea's apartment

The sun crept its way into the shut blinds and let out a faint light on Oliver's face. He was able to finally get sleep after a long night of tossing and turning; his stomach was on a rampage last night and the constant trips to the bathroom were exhausting. The door to his room opens a bit, Thea puts her head inside his room to see if he was awake. Thea knocked on the wall to see if it will wake him, it did nothing, but she banged louder and he still didn't stir. Thea walks in while wearing a loose blouse with jeans that matches her blue wedges.

She walks closer and sees that Oliver looks a bit pale, but it could be the lighting in the room. She taps his shoulder and he doesn't move, she sees him breathing, so it made her a bit relived. She walks to the bathroom and sees that it is clean, she walks towards the sink and grabs a cup that holds his toothbrush; she places his toothbrush on the sink counter. She fills it up with water and walks towards Oliver, she splashes him with the water and he wakes up frantically.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Oliver screams as the water drips from his face onto his sheets.

"I was going to leave and I didn't want you to sleep in." Thea says as she places the cup on the night table next to her.

"What time is it?" Oliver says as he dries his face with his shirt.

"12:17P.M" Thea states as she pulls up the blinds. Oliver covers his eyes from the sun.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Oliver says as he gets out of bed then rubs his eyes.

"You looked pretty exhausted last night, so I wanted to let you get some sleep. Are you okay?" Thea says with concern

"Yeah why?" Oliver says as he gets up from the bed but had to keep himself from falling since he felt a bit lightheaded.

"Again, are you okay?" Theas ask

"Yeah, I got up too quickly. Where are you heading?" Oliver says as he heads to the bathroom and closes the door a bit. Oliver sits on the toilet as he hears Theas talking.

"I'm heading out to finalize some things with the club. Are you going to go tonight?" Thea ask

"Hopefully, what time is it?" Oliver says as he gets up from the toilet. He doesn't know if this is him imagining it or if there really was blood on the toilet. He cleans the blood then flushes it down the toilet. Blood in his urine? This can't be real, but before anyone notices, he flushes down the evidence.

"6, I'm heading out. See you later." Thea says

He washes his hands then brushes his teeth. Oliver feels a rush of relief as he hears the door closed. Frankly, he doesn't want to say it to anyone since he knows that he is close to capturing the masked perpetrator. He knows that everyone would keep a close eye on him and that is something he doesn't want or need right now. He gets dressed in simple casual clothing then reaches to get his phone.

He sees two missed calls from Diggle, he answers it unwillingly. As Oliver presses the pone against his ear, the stomach cramp returns with a vengeance. The pain made him double over, but Diggle's voice brought him back.

"Good morning or should I say Good afternoon?" Diggle says and Oliver lets out a laugh.

"Well, it helped with my minor bug. Any leads yet?" Oliver ask as he eyed the pantry looking for something to pick at, but his stomach wasn't allowing it.

"Yeah, we got something, turns out there is a charity event hosted by Daniel Webster. He's trying to raise money for a new company he is building that is going to help lower and middle class families, but this guy isn't as clean cut as the others. His policies seem to have an adverse effect on the family. Turns out in order to get his benefits you have to pay twice as much as the upper class." Diggle says as Oliver decides to eat cereal.

"What time is this event?" Oliver asks as he pours hiss cereal in a bowl

"6 Pm." Diggle says and Oliver lets out a sigh as he grabs the milk from the fridge then pours it into the bowl

"Thea is opening the club today at that time. Do you think they'll strike there?" Oliver ask as he eats one spoonful.

"The people who go there aren't what this person is targeting, but I can watch it for you when you and Roy check out the other event." Diggle says as Oliver eats another spoonful of cereal.

"Great, I'll see you soon." Oliver says as he hangs up with Diggle. His stomach feels a bit better as he finishes the cereal. He leaves the apartment then shuts the door.

* * *

Regular story line: Base

Felicity looks at the computer screen while searching for the medical report on the deceased victim from yesterday. She turns to Diggle as he writes what he sees on the screen onto a white erase board. The board has pictures of three white males: the first one was Victor Tesh, he ran an electronic company that made electronics from recycled material, he was a generous man to his workers and to the general public, but he died in a company gala from died from cardiac arrest. They found traces of cyanide in his system.

Second man on the list, Walter Stewart, was vice president of a real estate company that turned flopped houses into decent homes for people, however, they would cut corners on cost which caused many families to fallen ill due to asbestos or death due to faulty wiring. Many of them have sued, but he would find a loophole or buy them out. He went to an event his friend threw and ate a steak with mushrooms then later on went into a coma and died two days after. Last one was William Blake, he died from having difficulty breathing then died shortly after, they found in his body traces of Tetrodotoxin. Oliver enters into the base and notices the white board, he analyzes each of the victims then turn to Diggle.

"Do we have any connection?" Oliver ask

"Well, two victims died in the event they were attending, but two of them had traces of poisons that are not publicly purchased." Diggle says as Oliver felt a bit light headed and holds on to the table for support.

"You okay there?" Felicity says as she looks at Oliver, but he couldn't pay attention to her, his mind was racing.

"What?" Oliver says as he looks at Felicity

"You look pale, are you sure you're okay?" Felicity ask and Oliver nods.

"It's nothing. I just want to catch this guy already." Oliver says as lets out a rapid and shallow breaths.

"We will tonight." Roy says as he comes down from the stairs as Oliver looks at the faces of each victim and wonder 'who did this and why use poison?'

**Hope you guys like the story. Please leave a review and tell what you think will happen next. I'm pretty excited writing this story. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Time bomb

**I hope you like this chapter. Please, leave a review when you have a chance. :)**

Regular story line

A starry night illuminates the city with a gentle glow and the moon provides a sense of serenity. The woman walks on the sidewalk that leads towards the main entrance of the event. Her long chestnut brown hair is tied in a bun that accentuates her facial structure. She receives a call the moment she steps inside the building, her slender fingers grab the phone then she answers it.

"We have two visitor on the rooftop" The voices says

"Arrow?" The woman says

"Yeah and he has a sidekick now." The voice says as the woman walks towards the bar.

"Do you have what I need?" The woman ask as he looks at the security camera turning slowly towards the window. She walks a bit faster to the bar.

"Always do." The voice says as the woman hangs up the phone as she walks towards the bar. The woman waits as Ana hands her the bag.

"At least you're going to have fun." Ana says

"Nonsense, you still get to handle our target." The woman says and Ana lets out a laugh.

"He came early for a drink, so he's already off the list." Ana says as her eyes looks at the camera now leaving the window.

"Go now, the camera is looking now." Ana says as the woman leaves to the back entrance of the event.

* * *

Oliver P.O.V

The nighttime breeze hits my face that sends a chill down my spine. Roy is right next to me as we watch the partygoers enter the building. I still feel lightheaded, but I can shake it off. Roy is watching the entrance with sharp eyes and I'm fighting this fatigue. I called Thea when I had to rush to the bathroom two hours ago, she was understanding. I have Diggle giving me updates on the club and Roy has Felicity giving him updates on what is happening inside.

"So far everything seems to be in check with the rooms. The cameras are working in every room" Felicity say to Roy and Roy repeats it to me.

"The club is so far clean, I have been seeing some of our regulars. I don't think they're going to strike here." Diggle says as I fight this fatigue.

I look at Roy and the stomach cramps start again with a side of nausea. I wish I knew what is causing this, but I don't want to raise red flags. I hear footsteps on the roof top, Roy and I got up instantly with our bows pointed at a woman.

"Put the toys down, boys." The woman says as her chestnut bun showed her intricate mask that has green leaves that are going to the center of her face. Her green suit flatters her slim body, she is muscular.

"Who are you?" Roy ask

"Roy, who's there?" Felicity ask

"That's for another day, pretty boy." The woman says as she walks closer to us. My vision seemed cloudy as I have my arrow pointed toward her.

"Looking a bit green, Arrow." The woman says as she walks closer to us.

"Having difficulty seeing straight? Does your stomach hurt?" The woman says as she is two inches from my face. Roy has his arrow pointed at her.

"Kill me and he dies, pretty boy." The woman says as he looks at Roy with a serious glare.

"Roy, can you hear me?" Felicity ask as she tries to hear what is happening.

"What do you mean?" I say as the stomach cramp intensifies to the point I drop my bow.

"Oliver?" Diggle says as he hears Oliver speak

"I think you know what I mean. I wouldn't kick a dog when he's down." The woman says as I clutch my stomach tighter.

"What's wrong?!" Roy says with concern

"Is everything okay? Roy, talk to me?!" Felicity says with anxious tone.

"Pathetic. Don't show emotions, kid. It lowers your guard." The woman say as the woman roundhouse kicks Roy on his side. He falls on his side and I let him down again. A small crack comes from Roy's ear as he falls on his only way to talk to Felicity. She walks towards Roy and I can't move from the immense pain.

My shoulder is killing me as my stomach cramp intensifies 10 fold. The woman has her boot right on Roy's right temple and she looks at me vehemently. I hear Diggle questioning everything on the other end and I feel so feeble to answer back

"The city's guardian angel and you can't manage to save your sidekick? Tell me, how does it feel to have more blood on your hands?" The woman says as she presses harder on Roy's temple.

"What do you want?" I say as I get up slowly. The pain is intensifying.

"Oliver, stay there!" Diggle says as I try to collect my thoughts.

"Don't you see? You're on borrowed time, Oliver Queen." The woman says as she presses her boot on Roy's head harder, blood starts seeping slowly from his head.

"What are you going on about?" I say grasping the bow and pulling the arrow back.

"My partner remembers faces and my, did they pick a good target." The woman says as she removes her foot from Roy's head. Roy got up slowly as the woman walks towards me.

"How was that drink last night? I heard you got seconds." The woman says as she walks back extracting a small bomb from her belt.

"Try all you want to cure your problem, but the time you get to me, you'll be in a body bag." The woman says as Roy points his arrow at her head.

"Like I said earlier, kill me and he dies." The woman says angrily and Roy puts his bow down.

"Who are you talking about?" Roy ask trying to control his anger.

"Oh, don't you know? You're working with a time bomb, pretty boy. Believe me, the mess is going to be atrocious." The woman says as I clutch on my stomach harder, I feel so lightheaded, and so tired. All I see was gray smoke cover my vision and then darkness consumes every ounce of light that surrounds me.


	6. Chapter 6: Poisoned

Regular story line

The gray smoke starts to disperse as Roy starts coughing from inhaling the smoke. He looks around for his bow and arrow to defend himself in case the woman attacks again. He reaches into his ear to grab the broken communicator and clutches it in his hand. He hears faint footsteps from behind him, Roy grabs his arrow then positions it to aim in a swift motion.

As the footsteps become louder, Roy's anger flares up. Roy was about to release his bow until he soon notices it is Diggle with his arms up. Roy relaxes his arm then puts his bow and arrow down. He grabs the arrow and place it back quiver; Diggle puts his arms down.

"What happened?" Diggle ask as he let out a cough from the bit of smoke around him.

"This woman came up and then Oliver started cramping. It just happened so fast." Roy says as his eyes go wide when he couldn't find Oliver standing up.

"Oliver?!" Roy screams as he looks around to see Oliver on the floor. Diggle and Roy run up to him.

They turn Oliver's body upright and notice his breathing is rapid and shallow. His skin is cold and pale; Diggle starts to wonder how long Oliver has kept this up. Diggle lifts up Oliver's left side.

"Are you able to carry him?" Diggle ask as he notices the stream of blood on Roy's face.

"Yeah, sure." Roy ask as he lifts up Oliver. Roy picks up his bow while holding the communicator.

"Bartender….." Oliver mutters out weakly

"What?" Roy ask as they walk to the stairs. Distant sirens break the silence of the cold night. Diggle and Roy walk faster to the stairs.

"Did it…." Oliver mutters weakly as they are in halfway down the stairs. Diggle opens the door with a strong force. His car is parked outside, Diggle opens the door and they place Oliver in there gently.

"What does he mean by the bartender?" Roy ask as he and Diggle both enter the car.

"No, idea, but he is hiding something." Diggle says as he exits the alley and onto the street avoiding the police cars and ambulance.

"Okay, we're out of sight from the police. Felicity, does Verdant have a back door we can use?" Diggle ask

"Yeah, just park the car and you walk into the alley. There is a door right in front of a dumpster." Felicity says "Diggle, is everyone okay?" Felicity adds and Diggle lets out a sigh.

"I take that as not good." Felicity says as Diggle starts getting closer to the club, he parks his car a few blocks away from it then exits the car. Roy, still in his disguise, leaves the car and looks at Diggle.

"I got him, go to base." Diggle says as he holds Oliver gently.

"Poisoned…." Oliver whispers as Diggle closes then locks his car. He takes Oliver to the alley and enters through the back door that leads to the club, but it is dark with lots of flashing colors.

Diggle maneuvers himself and Oliver inside the building, no one pays attention as they reach the other door next to the bar. The music is extremely louder than usual which made getting inside the club easy. He enters the second door and lets out a sign of relief as he lifts Oliver higher. He walks down the metal stair with Oliver still unconscious. As he reaches the final step he sees Felicity cleaning up Roy's wound.

Diggle walks to the metal table and places Oliver there. He removes Oliver's shirt and places two pads on Oliver's chest to check his heart rate. As the machine reads his heart rate, Diggle notices that Oliver's blood pressure is low.

"His blood pressure is low, which can be the reason why he fainted." Diggle says as he notices that Oliver looks sickly.

"I hate to say this, but he needs to go to the hospital." Diggle says as he looks at Oliver.

"Is he that bad?" Roy ask as he walks over to Diggle's side.

"Frankly, I don't know, but he looks pale and sickly. Felicity, what did Oliver have yesterday in that party?" Diggle ask as he looks at Felicity

"It looked like an ordinary drink to me." Felicity says and Roy looks at Oliver with horror.

"Drink?" Roy muttered to himself as he tries to collect his thoughts. He remembers the conversation and soon, his eyes go wide.

"He's poisoned!" Roy shouts

"What?!" Felicity and Diggle says incredulously

"I remember now, I had my arrow pointed at her and she said if I killed her, he'll die. It all makes sense now." Roy say as he looks for the special herbs in the metal drawer.

"Oliver started having a really bad stomach cramp when she came in and then he fainted it. She said that the bartender knows who their targets were. She knows he's the Arrow." Roy says as he grabs the herbs then mixes it in a breaker with water.

"Felicity, look if you can catch a glimpse of the bartender in the event." Diggle says as Roy gives Diggle the beaker. Felicity looks in the computer and sees someone tending the bar. Roy looks into the screen and sees the woman from William's party walk in. Roy touches the screen and points to the woman.

"That's the one! That the same woman from Blake's party and the one who met us on the rooftop." Roy says as Diggle makes Oliver drink the concoction.

"Are you sure?" Felicity ask

"Positive" Roy says as the woman looks at the camera and flashes a wide smile. Her eyes look straight into the camera as if she knew that it was hacked.

"Time bomb." The woman mouths then walks away. Felicity and Roy are befuddled by this action then Roy catches on.

"Time bomb?" Roy says quietly as a loud thud shakes the room. Oliver's in a rigid state as his heart rate goes up. He starts jerking up violently while Diggle tries to make sure he doesn't fall from table. The convulsions stop shortly and his heart rate goes back to normal slowly.


	7. Chapter 7: Sleep

Oliver P.O.V

I feel a faint draft upon my chest as I breathe in and out slowly. My back became accustom to the cold surface; it helps relieve this tension in my muscles. My shoulder is now hurting and I want to open my eyes, but it's difficult. My stomach is killing me and I want to throw up again, but am I that exhausted that I can't move? The pain is intensifying, sweat is building, and my eyes are not opening.

"He might need to go to the hospital?" Diggle says

"Is he that bad?" Roy ask and I want to scream out no.

"Let's give me one more day to see him he gets better." Felicity says and I relax myself.

I can finally open my eyes and I remove the chest pads. The sudden beeping makes everyone jump. Diggle goes to shut off the machine and looks at me with stern look. I can sense he is worried about my health, but he doesn't need that kind of stress.

"How are you?" Diggle ask and I shrug, but I wince from the pain in my shoulder.

"I have had better days." I say

"Finally you tell the truth." Felicity says from afar and I drop my head down.

"Do you remember who served your drink in William's party?" Roy ask and I try to think.

"If you can get the name of the bar they used and get the employees, I can point it out to you." I say as I rub my shoulder to alleviate the pain.

"Are you okay?" Roy ask and I look into his eyes. He looks so concerned and I couldn't help, but give him my 'I'm fine' smile.

"Yeah, I must have landed on it wrong." I tell him and he nods his head.

"Okay, I have the list right here." Felicity says as I get up from the metal table. I ignore the pain I have in my left abdomen as I walk to Felicity's computer.

The screen had very few employees, but I was able to find the one I met in William's party, she looked at me with the same smile she gave me when she handed me my drink. Felicity looks at my face and gets the hint that I found her; she did looks at the woman's name on the screen.

"Well, her name is Ana Wilson, she has a clean record so far. Are you sure this is her?" Felicity says as she looks at me; I nod.

"Okay, what about the woman we encountered on the roof." Roy ask

"She works in William's company. I believe she is head of the organic chemistry department." I add

Felicity starts doing her research and pulls up a picture of the woman. She has a serious face in the photo that sends a chill down my spine. I got a bit dizzy as I hold onto Felicity's desk for support. I feel their worried looks on me and I start sweating from the pain and the looks. I feel a warm touch on my cold skin and I look to see its Felicity.

"Oliver, are you okay? You keep avoiding the question." Felicity asks me and I want to answer here, but I needed to go to the bathroom. I leave her with her thought and run up the metal stairs, but I fell halfway and cut my leg.

I ignore the pain and just run to the bathroom; I found it and went inside the stall. The acid burns my throat as I vomit into the toilet. I start dry heaving as I see traces of blood. There has to be a way to cure this, she must have an antidote. A wave of fatigue hits me like a train as I try to get up from the toilet.

I flush the toilet and walk out of the stall, the bathroom is empty as I walk towards the sink. I look at myself in the mirror and I see tiny hints of yellow on my skin, but it isn't noticeable unless you're an inch away from my face. As I leave the bathroom, I walk back to base and it was a struggle as I fight the fatigue. I see Felicity looking at my leg and I give her a puzzled look.

"Your leg, Oliver." Diggle says with concern. I look down to see a dark wet spot on my leg and I wonder how it got there.

"When did this happen?" I say as I walk to a nearby chair and lift the pants up until I see the stream of blood falling down.

"You tripped earlier." Roy says and I remembered.

"Right, thank you." I say as Diggle hands me alcohol and cotton balls. I see that the cut wasn't that big, but a lot of blood came out from it. Diggle hands me a bandage and I place it on the cut.

"How about you stay here, because Thea is going to be here for a while and you're not able to go home alone." Diggle says

"I need sleep." I say as I slowly close my eyes.

"Oliver!" Diggle says and I wake up.

"Go put on your sweats you have here and head to bed." Felicity says as she gets up from the chair. "I'll stay here with him, I can look up more information on this woman and you should be home to with your wife and daughter. Roy, you should rest your head, alright?" Felicity says as I walk towards the far end of the room to change into my sweats.

"Are you sure?" Diggle ask

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll call you if anything happens." Felicity says and Diggle gives her a goodbye kiss on her cheek and heads out with Roy. They both walk up the stairs and the sound of the door closing made Felicity jump a bit.

"You should be home." I say and Felicity shrugs

"You're not fit to be alone for the time being and I have nothing to do at home, so I guess I can make sure you don't have any complications." Felicity says and I smile.

"I can sleep on the metal table and you can take the bed." I say to Felicity as I bend down from the pain in my stomach.

"I think you need the bed more than I do." Felicity says as she walks towards me.

"Well at least you're not hot." Felicity says as she touches my forehead

"By hot I mean temperature wise, I mean you're a good looking guy, but…" Felicity stops herself and I can't help but smiling.

"I get what you mean. Are you sure you don't want the bed?" I say

"I'm fine, you need sleep." Felicity says as she touches my face. Her gentle touch made every ounce of discomfort leave for that moment. Soon, all I see is darkness as I finally go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: One moment

Regular story line

Felicity looks at Oliver's sleeping body and lets out a smile as she covers him with the blanket. She walks away from the bed and head to her computer, she receives a call from her phone. She picks it up quickly not wanting to wake up Oliver as she whispers into the phone.

"Hello?" Felicity whispers

"Last call, are you sure you don't want to go home? I'll stay with him." Diggle says at the other end. Felicity lets out a chuckle.

"I'm fine, go to your family, Diggle." Felicity says

"Well, I'm still in my driveway, so I'll go back inside. Roy is staying over, in case he gets any complications." Diggle says and Felicity nods her head as she types on her computer.

"Take care of yourself, Felicity and try to sleep, alright? There should be a spare blanket inside that place and you can get the extra pillow on Oliver's bed." Diggle says as Felicity hears the sounds of keys jingling.

"Thank you and you too, alright?" Felicity says as she hangs up her phone then places it on the desk.

She looks in to the woman that Oliver and Roy pointed out, her name is Dr. Veronica Ramos. She has emerald green eyes that complimented her chestnut brown hair. Felicity looks more into her history, she has a Ph.D. in biochemistry and a minor in biology. Felicity catches Oliver shifting feverishly on his bed while placing his right hand on his stomach. Felicity looks to find a bucket to place it near Oliver's bed; she finds one next to the metal table.

She grabs it and walks gingerly to Oliver's bed then places the bucket next to him. She holds her breath as Oliver violently turns and vomits inside the bucket. He lets out a dry heave as he vomits again; he spits inside the bucket and looks at Felicity with utter confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver says annoyingly as he looks at Felicity

"We just discussed this like five minutes ago. You aren't feeling well, so I volunteered staying with you, which clearly is a good idea." Felicity says as she looks down at the bucket. Oliver grasp hard on his bed sheet tight as he looks at Felicity.

"I don't need a sitter to watch me." Oliver says vehemently as he shoves the bucket away, the bucket doesn't tip over.

"Oliver, I know you don't feel well, but you need to stay calm. You're going to make yourself even worse." Felicity says as Oliver looks at the bucket.

"Oliver?" Felicity says and Oliver doesn't even move. In a quick motion, he turned his head and looks into Felicity's eyes.

"What did you say?" Oliver ask as Felicity looks deep into his eyes, she sees some spots of yellow in the white part of his eyes.

"Don't agitate yourself." Felicity says as she places her hand on his face. Her gentle touch brought him back into reality. He looks at her with pain and worry in his eyes, but his smile hides it all.

"Just get some sleep, alright?" Oliver says as he holds her hand.

"I will when you start feeling better." Felicity says as lets go of her hand then touches Oliver's forehead again, he had no fever. Oliver closes his eyes and lets his body drop on the bed. Felicity walks over to the bucket to see that Oliver's vomit was just water which made the tints of blood more prominent.

Felicity places the bucket back by Oliver's side in case of another episode and resumes her research on Victoria. After hours of research her eyes start to feel heavy as she turns off the computer and goes gets a pillow from Oliver's bed. As she grabs the pillow, she sees Oliver in a tranquil state. She leaves his side and goes to the closet to get a blanket then walks over to the metal table to sleep.

* * *

Oliver P.O.V

My eyes are closed, but I'm not sleeping. My stomach is on a rampage tonight and I can't throw up if I have nothing inside. I can't sleep knowing this woman is outside poisoning other people and for what? A vendetta or just for kicks? I need to get fresh air, I need to go outside. I get up slowly to avoid another dizzy spell then I head to my closet to get a white shirt.

As i'm attempting to put on the white shirt, my shoulder starts to act up. I bite the bullet and put on my shirt. I went up the metal stairs slowly as I fought this fatigue, but I managed to get on the top landing. My stomach was acting up, but at this point, my body was close to exhaustion and the pain became nothing. I open the door carefully and left the base.

I felt the world spinning again as enter the club, so I hold onto the bar for support. I close my eyes hoping it will lessen the dizziness. I open my eyes slowly as I see the club empty, I shake my head to wake up as I head towards the door. Just one minute outside can soothe my nerves, just one moment to breathe fresh air to fill my lungs, and just one moment being free. I walk closer to the door feeling a tight feeling in my chest as if something terribly wrong was about to happen, but I ignore it. As my hands touch the handle, a sense of serenity hit me.

I turn the handle to be greeted by a full moon surrounded by stars. The lamps on the sidewalk gave me a warm feeling as I breathe in the air, but it was difficult. I'm having a hard time breathing, but the sweet night air was worth it.

"Beautiful night, don't you think?" A female voice echoes from the alley. I turn around fighting my heavy set eyes.

"Shush, don't fight it, Darling. Rest those pretty eyes." The woman says as she gets closer. I tried to fight this wave of fatigue, but it was inevitable. My knees got weak and the cold ground soothes my warm skin. The night air creases my feet as I flinch from the sudden cold. I must have been so exhausted that I forgot to put on shoes. My eyes close, but all I see was the white mask with the green leaves.


	9. Chapter 9: Too early

Regular story line

The woman bends over to Oliver's collapsed body and removes her mask to see her work. The light from the street lamp gives an eerie glow as the woman places her mask aside. Footsteps from the alley resonate throughout the quiet street, the woman doesn't flinch.

"You're going to get caught if you drag him back to our place." Ana says as she walks next to the woman.

"I know the people in the station, they have been covering for me since I cured some of their aliments." The woman says as she gets it. The light from the street lamps give the woman's face full light, it was Veronica.

"Get rid of the sidekick, then we can continue our job." Veronica says as lifts Oliver up, it was easy since Oliver has lost weight due to vomiting and diarrhea. Ana helps her lift his other side.

"Don't you want to get your mask?" Ana says as she looks at the discarded mask on the floor. The light gives it a white glow, almost holy.

"No, let them find them." Veronica says as they walk deeper into the dark alley.

* * *

Oliver P.O.V

My body feels weak again and I feel a cold sensation on my forearm. The surface feels hard like the metal table that I have in base. Did I walk back to inside to base? Did someone find me last night? I open my eyes slowly to see a light above my head, my eyes adjust to the light as I look at slim figure standing in the shadows. The figure moves closer towards me at a slow pace. I look up to see a mirror above my head

"Don't overwhelm yourself, darling." A female voice says

"Felicity?" I whisper tiredly as I turn to the direction of the voice

"I'm afraid you're wrong." The woman says as she emerges from the darkness and into the light.

"You?!" I say angrily as a sharp throbbing pain hits my wrist at blinding speed. It feels like sharp needles penetrating at 100 miles per hour. I put my wrist down to see one inch puncture wounds around my wrist.

"When did this happen?! What did you do?!" I shout loudly as the woman walks closer to me.

"I didn't do it, you did that to yourself." The woman says as she looks at my wounds and smiles.

"You were such an annoyance with my plans and clearly the poison isn't killing you fast enough." The woman says and I froze as she examines my eyes.

"You knew which is the tragedy of this story, but you're stubborn mentality dug you a grave." The woman adds as her cold hand press on my left upper shoulder and I wince in pain.

"What did you do?" I ask

"My version of ricin poison, but clearly it wasn't fast enough. I figured double the dose should do the final trick." The woman says

"Why do all of this?" I say as I look at her tiredly.

"The corruption is spreading like cancer and the one's you thought were the 'good' ones are the worst ones you'll ever meet. Cleansing the evil out of this city is tiresome, but it will be worth it in the end." The woman says as the cramps intensify

"My only problem was you, protecting the corrupted souls by sending them to jail instead of their graves. You are my tumor, you are the disease!" The woman screams out as I get punctured by the needles again when I try to lift my wrist.

"How did the police not investigate this?" I ask as a slow stream of blood slides down my wrist.

"I know someone in the station, the station doesn't even know why they aren't investigating or why no one is collecting evidence. The police were never my problem." The woman says as she walks around me like a shark.

"All you have to do is be your sick pathetic self and that little sidekick will be in your shoes, since he survived the first encounter. I'm going to relish every moment as you wither away." The woman says as she looks deep into my eyes and smiles.

She turns off the lights before she leaves then closes the door shut, I look at the mirror to see what she was smiling at. I can't see much, but the stomach cramps are happening at a bad time, I can't roll over to my side to clutch on my stomach. I feel a warm sensation down my forearm, I turn over to see that I'm bleeding from the wounds. I look at the mirror with pleading eyes as I see that this is my deathbed and I'm not even going down with a final fight or old ages, but from me being a stubborn idiot.

I close my eyes to push back some tears I have forming, I am putting Roy and probably Diggle's life endanger. I risk their lives and their blood would be on my hands; I wish I told them earlier, but I didn't want to burden them with this. Oh, no, I can't leave Thea just when I got her back. I don't want to lose her again, we just got on good ground and that ground is fading away.

My body feel weak as I fight to keep my eyes open, but it is inevitable. My head feels light as I feel a warm touch on my face. It feels motherly and tender, as I look up I see my mother looking at me, she is crying and smiling.

"It's too early for you, try to stay there." My mother whispers to me, I didn't mean to ignore her, but I couldn't fight it.

**Almost done with the story and I want to say thank you for reading. :) **


	10. Chapter 10: A life for a life

Regular story line

A tiny draft hits Felicity's bare neck, she gets a sudden chill and wakes up to silence. She rubs her eyes then reaches for her glasses, she fights the urge to go back to sleep as she gets up from the table. She looks around and doesn't see Oliver, the silences gives her an uncomfortable feeling as if something is not right. She hears the door opens and sees two figures, not one of them were Oliver. Diggle comes down holding a mask in his hand and Roy races down to catch up to him.

"I don't like where this is going…" Felicity says as Diggle walks towards her.

"She left us a parting gift." Diggle says as he gives me the mask

"By the looks of this, Oliver probably went out and she got him." Diggle says as he looks at Felicity with a worried look.

"Give me a minute." Felicity says as she races to her computer.

"The herbs didn't work?" Roy ask with a sad tone

"The bucket can give you a better answer. His eyes were starting to turn yellow or maybe it was the light, but he is getting worse." Felicity says softly as she pulls up Veronica's file. She opens up her billing history to see if she bought some property; 3 years ago Veronica bought one warehouse that is 3 miles away from them.

"She has another partner that Oliver said it was the bartender. This is a two person job, Diggle." Roy says and Diggle nods.

"Is board daylight, you're going to risk getting caught?" Felicity says and Diggle sighs.

"Point taken. We'll go during the night." Roy demands and Diggle nods.

"Do we have another Arrow disguise?" Diggle reluctantly ask Felicity and she points to a drawer.

* * *

Regular story line: Night

No light penetrates inside the warehouse as Oliver lays nearly lifeless on the metal table. His breathing is shallow, his eyes are yellow, his punctured wounds are bleeding rapidly down his wrist, and shoulder is now hurting. His skin has a tinge of yellow as he looks at the mirror above. His muscles start twitching, which leads to his wrist touching the needles again. Ana opens the door and enters the room then walks towards Oliver.

"Shame to see a pretty face go to waste." Ana whispers

"Please?" Oliver mumbles weakly as he looks into Ana's eyes, all he sees is darkness and anger.

"You shouldn't poke your nose into people's business, Mr. Queen." Anna says vehemently as she turns towards the door.

"Why….are you like this?" Oliver ask weakly

"Corruption and greed seems like a sufficient answer." Ana says as she leaves the room.

* * *

Roy P.O.V

We made it to the warehouse and thankfully it doesn't looks that big. Diggle parks the car behind a building and we leave the car. I can see in Diggle's eyes that he is scared what he is going to see and frankly, so am I. I saw Oliver's condition deteriorate in front of my eyes; I should have mentioned it to the other's ware house was small, but it still gives off an eerie vibe. It has stone walls are seem almost sound proof, which made it even more creepy. The windows were black from the lack of light coming inside. The warehouse seems spotless and it is maintained, given that there isn't cobwebs or cracked windows .

"Are you there?" Felicity's voice whispers in my ear

"Yeah, we're going in." I whispered

"When you get them, I'll notify the police." Felicity says

Diggle walks away the window to head towards the back of the warehouse to see if there is an entryway. We walked quietly towards the back to see an open window giving us the upper-hand. Diggle goes in and I follow suit, it was pitch black as my eyes adjust to the darkness. I feel so exposed to the darkness as I try to map out the object in front of me. The moon was blocked by dark clouds, this doesn't help our situation. The darkness provides a sense of the unknown as we dn't know what can strike from behind or in front of us.

We hear a whimper from the darkness, we extract our arrows and place them in position. We follow the sound, but it is giving me a whole eerie sensation as we walk closer to a black figure. The sounds coming out of it sound inhumane, like a dying creature. The moon finally escapes from the clouds to give us a faint light, the creature was Oliver. We relax our position to put our arrows back in our quiver to help Oliver out.

"Hey, Oliver, we're here to help. Alright?" Diggle whispers but Oliver looks like a scared animal.

"Who are you?" Oliver whispers and soon the lights flicker on.

The sudden brightness made us uneasy, so we had to shut our eyes to now adjust to light. We see the two familiar faces that are killing off the people in our city. Veronica gives us a sly smile as she leans on the doorway wearing the same green outfit when she encountered Oliver and I.

"What did you do?!" Diggle shouts as he retrieves an arrow from his quiver then places it on his bow aimed at the woman's heart.

"Put the toys down, I have what he needs." Veronica says as he extracts a small test tube from her hand. She walks toward the table to place it there and looks at us.

"Give it to us and no one is going to get hurt." Diggle demands as his arrow is aimed for the woman's heart.

"Don't do…it." Oliver mumbles as it take Diggle by surprise

"He's not going to make it. What I have can fix what my poison has done, let me continue what I started and you can have it." Veronica says as she walks over to Oliver

"Think fast, he's losing blood from the puncture wound." Veronica says as her fingers glide across Oliver's abdomen, he winces from the touch.

"A life for a life, it sounds like a decent proposal." Veronica says as she looks at Olivier.

I look at Oliver and he clearly is dying, but is his live worth more than another person? No, he'll kill me if we pick him over someone, but it can save him from dying. I look at Diggle, who still has his guard up, he looks at Oliver with pleading eyes.

"Is that the antidote?" I mumble, but she smiles

"It can fix whatever he has, pretty boy. Let me continue my life and you can keep your friend. The night may be young, but my patience is wearing off, boys." Veronica says vehemently.

"No deal." Diggle says as he releases positions his arrow to her shoulder and aims it. It was a perfect shot as it pierces right through her shoulder, Veronica recoils from the pain. Her eyes are dark from anger as she glares at both at us.

I race towards test tube near the table and I was able to snatch it. Diggle runs towards Oliver and unties the cuffs from his wrist. A cynical laughter fills the room as we turn to see Veronica get up from the floor. She reaches towards the arrow and snaps the other side of arrow; she is holding the broken end with her left hand.

"Big mistake, boys!" Veronica shouts as jabs the arrow onto Oliver upper left abdomen. Oliver lets out a cry that screams bloody murder.

"You think you won?! I like to see you celebrate as you watch your friend bleed to death while my associate and I release mustard gas in a very special event tonight. You have saved one friend, but you just killed 100 people tonight." Veronica says as he removes the other end of arrow from her shoulder and flings it towards me, a wave of pain resonates from my body as I kneel of the ground.


	11. Chapter 11: Drive

Regular story line

Horror and despair surrounds the room as Diggle's eyes land on the arrow tip on Roy's chest. It didn't seem like it penetrated through his heart, but he is frozen with fear. Veronica swiftly walks towards Roy, she retrieves the test tube in his hand, her eyes land on Diggle.

"I'm afraid I must bid you adieu as my associate has waited long enough, let me leave you with a parting gift for your bravery." Veronica states as she walks towards a button near the door entryway. She presses it and a hissing sound escapes from an unwanted vent.

Veronica leaves the room then shuts the door; the grey room gives Diggle a sense of fear as the hissing noise resonates throughout the small room. Diggle's eyesight soon becomes blurry for some odd reason. He tries to rationalize what is happening in the room until he starts coughing. Roy gets up from the ground and Diggle notices that Roy's eyes are red, then panic creeps into Diggle as he knows what is happening.

"Roy, are you alright?" Diggle says as runs towards Oliver. Oliver lets out a faint cough.

"Chest kinda hurts, but I think I should be fine." Roy says as he removes the arrow tip from his chest. Roy lets out a cough then it struck Diggle that they needed to leave now.

"We need to move, she released Sarin gas in here and we need to get out now." Diggle says as he lets out a violent cough. Roy runs towards Diggle as he helps assist him with Oliver's body.

As they go to the open window, Diggle let Roy go first. Roy is hesitant as he fears Diggle might collapse from all the coughing. Diggle's stern glare makes Roy leave the room and wait on the other side for him and Oliver. Diggle uses his free hand lift Oliver's feet from the ground. He cradles Oliver in his arms then delicately tries to carry Oliver's body out of the window, Roy then grabs Oliver's body from Diggle's grip. Roy holds Oliver's body in his arm.

Roy looks at Oliver's body to see his once healthy skin look ashen and yellow, his eyes that used to show life look dull, his body feels light from the poison and his breathing is now shallow as he fights for each breath. Diggle escapes the building then closes the window to seal the gas inside.

"Do you think we're alright, Diggle?" Roy ask

"Let's hope so, fresh air should do the trick." Diggle says as he breathes in the fresh air outside.

"Diggle?" Felicity voices whispers in his ear

"Yeah, we're alright, but is there any special event happening today?" Diggle ask

"There is a gala tonight that currently has at least ten wealthy benefactors attending. It is going to be a 20 minute drive to the location, which I sent to your phones. Diggle, how is he?" Felicity ask and Diggle sighs.

"He's not looking good, Felicity." Diggle answers and silence was all he's hearing from Felicity's end.

"Felicity, I need you to think clear now. Can you call an ambulance for Oliver?" Diggle ask urgently

"Yeah, I'll do that now." Felicity says as Diggle looks at Oliver's body.

"Go…gala." Oliver mumbles incoherently

"We can't leave you here by yourself." Diggle says sternly as Oliver tints of blood escape his mouth.

"Go….leave me." Oliver mumbles again as his eyes close slowly.

"Oliver!" Roy shouts and Oliver opens his eyes wide.

Ambulance sirens resonate from the west side of the city, it provides relief to Diggle and Roy as they set Oliver gently on the ground. Trepidation takes a toll on Diggle as he sees his best friend, practically his brother fight for an ounce of air. It pains him to leave Oliver alone, but they need to save other lives. Roy bends down at looks at Oliver before he leaves and looks at the arrow end protruding from Oliver's upper left abdomen, he grabs the end of it and snaps it to look like a regular sharp tool.

"Had to remove the end of it, so they don't start thinking Arrow did this." Roy as they hear the voices of paramedics creeping closer to their destination.

Diggle and Roy sprint towards the main entrance of the building, lungs burning, they finally reach towards Diggle's car. Diggle opens the car then unlocks the doors, Roy get inside. Diggle can sense Roy's apprehension concerning Oliver's health, Diggle squeezes Roy's shoulder and smiles.

"I know this is hard for you, but we staying there would not help Oliver in any way. We will get the antidote for him, but in order to do that, we need to stop Veronica." Diggle says in a calm tone and Roy nods. Roy grabs his phone to open Felicity's message.

"It says to go straight when we leave this building then make a right." Roy orders and Diggle nods.

* * *

Regular story line

The paramedics rush to reach Oliver's fragile body, once they reach him, they need to act fast. One paramedic with jet black hair assists Oliver's wound; she examines the protruding object on his left abdomen, she leaves it there until they reach the hospital. The woman goes to the first aid kit next to a another female paramedic with dark skin, she extracts isopropyl alcohol and some cotton to clean around the wound, but Oliver doesn't react. The second paramedic warps Oliver's forearm inside the blood pressure cuff, she pumps it and lets it fall. Once it's done, she reads 140 over 90, the second paramedic looks ahead to see a male paramedic bringing the gurney to lift Oliver.

"Sir, do you have a name?" The second paramedic ask as she shines a light onto Oliver's eyes, they were dilated and the white part of his eyes were turning yellow. Oliver opens his mouth, but turns to the left and vomits on the ground, the paramedic with jet black hair gets up rapidly. She was quick and notices specks of blood in Oliver's vomit.

"He has blood in his bile." The paramedic states and the second paramedic nods.

"His pupils are dilating, get here stat!" The second paramedic shouts as the male paramedic presents them the gurney. The male was built like Diggle as he easily lifted Oliver onto the gurney. They push the gurney across the concrete quickly to maybe have a chance to save him.

Once inside the ambulance, they place chest pads on Oliver's chest. They notice that his skin is yellow and ashen, which alarms the paramedic. His heart was pounding and racing, the first paramedic goes to the driver seat and starts to drive.


	12. Chapter 12: False Hope

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

Regular story line: Hospital

The hospital is packed with patients either coughing nonstop, bleeding from a wound, or just waiting with ill children. A man about 50 rises up from his seat and walks to the nurse station holding the bottom of his arm with his left hand, it seems he has a dislocated shoulder. He was tired and extremely angry from how no one called him yet. He reaches the front and catches the attention of a male nurse wearing navy blue scrubs.

"Do you know how much longer I have to wait here? My shoulder is hurting pretty badly and I need to get home." The man complains and the nurse sighs.

"Sir, you came here asking the same question twenty minutes ago and the answer is still the same, we're pretty busy right now and are seeing urgent cases." The nurse says and the man groans.

The door busts open to reveal Oliver Queen nearly lifeless on a gurney. Five nurses come to aid them followed by a surgeon as they try to save Oliver's life. Everyone's eye fall upon the protruding object on his abdomen and how yellow his skin looks.

"Bet you're glad you have shoulder pain." The nurse snaps and the man walks back to his seat.

"Explain the situation now!" The surgeon shouts as she runs to the gurney.

"We got an anonymous call that told us someone was on the ground and then hanged up. We found yellowing of his skin and some parts are ashen, the white part of his eyes are turning yellow, his bile has tints of blood and the obvious stab wound on his upper left abdomen. He has puncture wounds on his wrist that are about one inch wide. " The female paramedic answers and the surgeon nods.

"Call for an anesthesiologist to come here stat!" The surgeon barks and nurse leaves to make the call.

"His Blood pressure was 140 over 90. His pupils are already dilating." Another female paramedic adds and the surgeon tries to palpitate Oliver's upper left abdomen and with the little strength he has, Oliver winces.

"Collect some fluid from his abdomen and see if he has blood, he might ruptured his spleen." The surgeon states as they bust through the operating room. They stop the gurney as Oliver lets out a cough which led him to vomit, he turns to his head to the left and threw up.

His bile was clear from not eating anything, so now his blood tints were more prominent. The nurses transfer Oliver to the metal table to remove the protruding object from his body. One nurse grabs a syringe then places a needle on it, she disinfect one small area of Oliver's stomach and places the needle inside, she pulls back the stopper and there was blood. The surgeon cleans her hands with soap then moves up to her elbows. One male nurse dresses her with a surgical gown as an anesthesiologist enters the room to prep Oliver.

The anesthesiologist was a middle aged man with premature white hair. He is average built, but full of strength. The man is dressed in a blue gown then places a white mask on his tan skin. He places a cap on his hair, so it doesn't fall on Oliver then finally washes his hands to place the gloves. He sets the machine at the right dosage for Oliver then places the mask on Oliver's face. The nurses place a blue drape covering the upper part of his body and then disinfect Oliver's skin.

"Give him 30mg of Lisinopril to lower his blood pressure." The surgeon says and one nurse goes to a metal closet in the room and gets a bottle of the drug. She walks quickly to the metal tray and removes a syringe from its package. She places a needle of it then plunges it into the bottle; she extracts exactly 30mg of the drug and injects it into Oliver. Oliver is asleep from the anesthesia.

The surgeon grasps the object from Oliver's abdomen and removes it slowly, a small pool of blood fills the small hole quickly. The surgeon's assistant cleans the area and the surgeon makes the incision. Oliver's spleen is spilling blood due it being punctured, but it looked massive.

"His spleen is enlarged, it would have ruptured later on." The surgeon says softly as she swiftly repairs the tear on the spleen then applies pressure on the spleen. The assistants clean up the blood inside Oliver's cavity as his spleen is no longer spilling blood.

"He needs a blood transfusion and at least his blood pressure went back in normal range." The surgeon says as she stitches Oliver back up, see notices his other scars and wonders what kind of life this man has. She applies a bandage on his body and cleans his skin from the blood.

The surgeon then moves to his wrist and disinfects both of his wrist. They weren't that deep to need stitches, so she wraps them heavily with a gauze and medical tape to make sure it doesn't bleed again.

"Tell the doctor who he is assigned to draw his blood. He has jaundice and I hope it's not liver failure." The surgeon says as she goes to clean her hands then arms.

* * *

Oliver P.O.V

I feel light like a feather, what is happening? One moment I see Diggle removing the shackles and then I get a sharp stabbing pain in my abdomen. I feel weak and so tired, I haven't needed to use the bathroom which is a relief and I honestly don't have the strength to move. I wonder how much longer I have left and I'm basically a goner.

I wonder if Roy and Diggle got out okay, I know they were hit with some gas and I don't want their death on my hands. I want to drift away and wash away any pain that I have caused to anyone. Thea, oh man, Thea must be worried right now and I don't want to leave her now. But how can I stay with her when I'm almost at death's door, maybe this is just a bad dream, but that can be false hope. The fact that this feels real makes me wonder how much time I have until I nothing.


	13. Chapter 13: The call

**Okay, so I want to end this story smoothly, so I need to extend it a bit. Oh, urea is produced as a break down product of ****protein and it completely filters out the kidney, but it is also reabsorb. Creatinine is a normal waste product from the kidneys. If there is a high level of creatinine, indicates that the kidneys are not working; this is the same with high levels of urea. **

Oliver P.O.V

I open my eyes slowly from the faint moonlight hitting my eyes. I adjust to the darkness to see a dark figure standing in front of me, the figure looks relatively tall, but stocky. The figure walks closer to the moonlight and his face is now visible, he has sharp features with grey eyes. I struggle to open my eyes and he comes closer to me, the door opens and a nurse comes in with a tray.

"Do you have a name?" The doctor ask me

"Oliver Queen" I say weakly and he writes it down.

"You lost a lot of blood due to your spleen rupturing, the surgeon saved your spleen. We're going to draw some blood to see what causing your illness." The doctor says as the nurse walks towards me and inserts the syringe to draw my blood. I feel weak as I look at the nurse.

"Do you know how you got sick or remember something before you got stabbed?" The doctor ask as the nurse leaves the room with my tube of blood.

"I was having a drink at a party a few days before then I found out it was tainted." I mutter and the doctor nods.

"What do you mean by tainted?" The doctor ask and I try to stay focused

"The drink was tainted." I mumble

"What was in the drink, Oliver?" The doctor ask patiently

"Is it night already? It looks nice." I say as I weakly smile at the window.

* * *

Regular story line: Hospital

The doctor leaves Oliver's room and sees the surgeon that operated on his standing outside. The surgeon's eyes screams exhaustion and fear for their new patient. The doctor gives her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder and she smiles at him, her hazel eyes meet his grey eyes.

"What's the verdict?" The surgeon ask

"He in a state of confusion, could be a sign of kidney failure, but that's my guess." The doctor answers as they both start walking together.

"I don't know how to explain his enlarged spleen and the bloody vomit, but that could have been from internal bleeding." The surgeon says as they go to the front desk.

"If his kidney are failing then we can consider that option, his yellow skin can be a sign of liver failure." The doctor says sadly

"Call his relatives so we can talk to this with them. If this is ricin poisoning, it would be best if he was with loved ones until his departure." The surgeon says as she sees a nurse running towards them holding the lab reports.

"Doctor, we finished the lab work." The nurse says as she hands him over the results.

"His blood wasn't clotting fast enough." The nurse adds as the doctor reads over the results

"His urea and creatinine are high in his blood. Let's do a CT scan on him to be sure. Oh, check his urine amount." The doctor orders and the nurse leaves to go to Oliver's room.

"I don't like that look in your eyes." The surgeon says

"This could be ricin. His kidneys are starting to fail as well as his liver." The doctor says "Can you contact the relatives of Oliver Queen and tell them to come here urgently." The doctor says to the receptionist and she begins to search his file.

* * *

Regular story line: Outside the gala

The night is breezy as Diggle and Roy make their way to the gala. They hide behind a row of tall oak trees as they survey their surroundings. Diggle sees no one leaving or entering the gala, which is unsettling. Roy is next to him as he sees no security outside the door.

"I'm going to check the other side of the building." Roy says as he moves towards the other side.

"Any movement inside, Felicity?" Diggle ask

"No, I see no bartender or Veronica. Are you sure this is the right gala?" Felicity ask

"This is the only gala happening tonight, so I hope so. If she is not here, then where is she?" Diggle mutters

"Try right behind you, love." A feminine voice break his concentration. He looks behind to see a short woman with a gun in her hand.

"Who are you?" Diggle ask

"A ticked off bartender." The woman says as Diggle grabs her leg and pulls her down. The sudden drop made the woman lose balance thus losing her gun. Her gun falls on the ground and Diggle shoves it away.

"Diggle, are you okay?" Felicity ask

"I'm fine, go check on Arsenal." Diggle says

"You're just like your friend, hard to kill." The woman says as he punches Diggle in the face, he recoils back then remains balanced.

Roy P.O.V

"Roy are you okay?" Felicity ask as I hit the ground as Veronica gives me sweep kick.

"Just peachy." I groan.

"It'll be a lot easier if you stayed down, I promise I'll be quick." Veronica says as she walks towards me with a syringe.

"It would be a lot easier if you gave us the antidote." I snap back as I grab an arrow from my quiver then place it on my bow and fire at the syringe she hand in her hand. The syringe is now away from her.

"Your friend shouldn't have shot me with the arrow." Veronica says as she tries to jab me, but I dodge her. I hit her bad shoulder hard and she gasp.

"That exactly what your little helper said before my friend shot her in the stomach with an arrow." I say menacingly and her eyes widen.

"No, they didn't." The mutters as she looks at me with an arrow pointed directly to her other shoulder.

"Don't show emotions, kid. It lowers your guard" I say as I fire the arrow to the spot Diggle aimed his her shoulder and she screams. I walk towards her as she tries to remove the arrow.

"Did you release the gas?" I whisper angrily and she smiles. Roy looks up to see people coughing inside and one person has a bloody nose.

"I had to stall a bit so the gas can reach its full potential." Veronica says as yanks out the arrow from her shoulder with brute force.

"I was always a bit of a masochist." Veronica says as throws the arrow on the ground.

"Roy, you need to leave now with Diggle, police cars are on the way. Someone from the party noticed strange behavior inside the gala and reported it." Felicity says

"Where's the antidote?!" I scream and she laughs manically.

"Did you honestly think I'll bring it here?" Veronica says and I feel the inside of my chest feeling empty. A gun shot breaks our silence as we both glare at each other and run to the noise.

I run until my lungs burst as I try to get there before Veronica. The police sirens are coming closer and I needed to get out of here with Diggle. Diggle was standing tall while holding a gun and other woman on the ground holding her arm. Blood was seeping through her black outfit as she tries to ignore the pain. I ran to Diggle, he has a couple of cuts on his face, but he looks alright.

"What happened?" I ask

"She went from the gun and she grabbed it before me, she pointed it at my head. I disarmed her, I was able to shoot her in the arm." Diggle says as he throws the gun on the floor.

Veronica rushes to the woman to examine her wound. Veronica looks at us with a glare that can cut through ice. Her jaw tightens as the woman next to her taps her, Veronica looks at her.

"We need to go before the police come." The woman says and Veronica nods. She strolls towards the gun and looks at us.

"You won the battle, but not the war." Veronica emphasizes as she walks away.

"Where is it?!" Diggle screams

"A lady keeps her secrets." Veronica snaps back

"She doesn't have it." I answer and Diggle looks at me despondently.

"Only way you'll get is if you rip it off my cold dead hands." Veronica teases as she and her accomplice leave the scene.

We leave the area and race back to the car as we hear the police sirens resonate in the streets. We sat in the car in silence until my cell phone rings, I pull it out of the glove compartment to see it was Thea. I picked it up and place it in my ear, what makes this worse is that I know why she's calling.

"Hello?" I murmur. The arrow hitting my chest was just a slap to me, but hearing Thea cry was a bullet hitting my chest. Diggle starts driving

"I knew he wasn't okay and I should have told him to go the hospital." Thea cries

"I'm sorry, Thea." I apologize

"Why are you sorry?" Thea question

"I should have stayed with him, but we to go." I confessed and she sighs.

"Roy, this isn't your fault. If the roles were reversed, Oliver would have to do the same. I'm going to the hospital, alright." Thea says as she hangs up.

"We need to go to the hospital." I say

"After we change out of our disguises." Diggle mentions and I nod.


	14. Chapter 14: I'll Be Fine

**I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update, but I had a bit of writer's block. **

Regular story line: Hospital

Thea is full of trepidation as she enters the hospital's glass door. She walks quickly towards the nurse station and waits patiently for a nurse to notice her. Thea's hair is disheveled from leaving the club in a quick haste. A male nurse notices Thea and moves towards her, Thea tenses when she sees the male nurse's anxious eyes.

"I got a call about my brother, Oliver Queen, being admitted here. Is he okay?" Thea ask worriedly. The nurse tenses up a bit.

"The doctor should be here shortly, I don't know much about his condition." The male nurse says compassionately

"Oh, alright, thank you." Thea says as she walks to the nearest seat. She lowers her head and looks at how her back heels got a bit scrapped from her running to the parking lot. Her short blue dress has tinges of sweat from her and other club goers.

"Thea?" A familiar voice resonates in the hospital and she looks up to see Roy, Diggle and Felicity enter through the double doors. Thea gets up from her seat and run to Roy, she gives him a hug and he is stun from this action. Roy wraps his arms around Thea and hugs her tight.

"Any updates on Oliver?" Diggle asks and Thea looks up to see he has some cuts and bruises on his face. Thea shakes her head.

"Oliver Queen?" A loud voices booms in the hospital. Thea looks up to see a stocky man holding a chart in his hand. Thea and the others walk towards him hoping the doctor would provide some good news.

"How is he doing?" Thea ask

"Are you all with Oliver Queen?" The doctor ask and everyone nods.

"My name is Dr. Howard Jamison, I'm taking care of Oliver Queen, are you Thea Queen?" Dr. Jamison ask and Thea nods.

"I'll explain as we walk to see your brother." Dr. Jamison says as the group follows suit.

"Thanks to an anonymous caller the paramedics made it in time to assist your brother. He had a protruding object from his upper left abdomen that can resemble an arrow." Dr. Jamison adds and Thea darts her eyes towards Roy and he lifts his hands defensively in front of face and shakes his head.

"The surgeon noted that his spleen was enlarged, but it was saved. His skin is yellow and a bit ashen, so we ran some blood work to see that his urea and creatinine were high in his blood, which indicates signs of kidney failure." Jamison adds as they maneuver swiftly pass a hoard of patient in wheelchairs and in hospital beds.

"In his blood work, we found that Aspartate aminotransferase, known as AST and his Alanine aminotransferase are found in the liver, but there are some traces in his blood which indicates liver damage. We did a CT scan and we did find that his liver and kidneys were starting to fail. We started him on dialysis and medication to help with his liver failure. Has he been showing other symptoms?" The doctor ask as he approaches to a door.

"He has been vomiting and complaining about stomach cramps." Roy answers and the doctor nods.

"Based on these symptoms, he might have been poisoned with Ricin." Dr. Jamison admitted.

"But there is a cure, right?" Thea ask urgently

"The best we can do is make me comfortable until he passes away. I wish there was a cure, it would have saved many lives." Dr. Jamison says sadly and Thea can feel her tears creeping up slowly.

"Can we see him?" Felicity ask and Dr. Jamison nods. He steps away from the door and looks at them.

"Please be patient, he is in a state of confusion." Dr. Jamison says as everyone enters Oliver's room.

Oliver's P.O.V

The beeping machines make the room more lively, which helps me fight off this fatigue. I hear a door crack open, the bright light that escapes from the outside and it blinds me for a moment. I see four figures enter the room then slowly close the door, I start tensing up, but Thea's face is illuminated by the moon and I relax.

Thea walks closer to me as I look into her eyes, I see that she is nervous and scared. I weakly push her hair behind her hair then wipe away her tears. She gives me a weak laugh and I smile.

"I'll be fine, Speedy." I emphasizes

"Just try to relax, alright?" Thea consoles but I can see her eyes wandering to the machines and my bandage wrist.

"Speedy, I'll be fine." I whisper as I fight another stomach cramp.

"Are you guys okay?" I question Diggle

"Just minor cuts and bruises, nothing to worry about." Diggle says

"I don't want you to get hurt because of my actions." I say

"Hey, don't work yourself up, I'm alright. You got my back and I've got yours." Diggle says and I feel the stomach cramp come back violently and I wince from the pain.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I mutter quickly.

"What are these machines for?" I ask as I look at the machines next to me.

"One is to help with your kidneys and the other is to check your heart rate." Felicity says as I look at her with confusion.

"Don't you smell that?" I ask while look around the room with a feeling of paranoia. I feel a wave of electricity run through my body. My fall back and my body starts jerking violently on the hospital bed. Everything seems like a dream, Thea screaming for help, Roy and Diggle running outside to find someone and Felicity trying to race towards the bed.

Regular story line: Hospital

Dr. Jamison enters the room with two nurses to assist him while Diggle, Felicity, Roy and Thea wait outside. It seems like centuries since Dr. Jamison enter the room, but he comes moments later. A grim expression takes form upon the doctor's face as he looks at the group. He walks over to them in a gentle manner, but his steps are cautious just like his words.

"Your brother just suffered from a minor seizure, he is currently sleeping it off, but this is a common symptom with Ricin poisoning. The poison is already taking a toll on his liver, kidneys, and spleen. We're doing our best to stabilize his condition, but organ failure is inevitable at this point." Dr. Jamison answers

"But you have him on dialysis and medication for his liver, you said that would help him." Thea says as tears well up

"It would help alleviate the pain, but the poison is taking a toll on him. I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do, but wait." Dr. Jamison replies as his pager beeps

"I have another patient to see. Just try to make him comfortable." Dr. Jamison says as he leaves. Thea feels a bit weak as she feels her knees go weak, but she feels someone holding her.

"I got you, okay. Breathe in and out slowly." Roy whispers in Thea's ear

"Okay, thanks." Thea mutters back as she straightens herself up.

"We need to get that antidote now." Roy instructs

"But he just said there wasn't?" Thea questions as she wipes away her tears.

"Apparently someone does." Felicity answers

"We need to get it now, Diggle. Oliver isn't going to last another night." Roy says

"Felicity and Thea stay with Oliver, we're going to go get the antidote." Diggle orders as he gets his keys from his pocket. Diggle and Roy leave the hospital in a haste.


	15. Chapter 15: Transaction completed

**One more chapter and we're done. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Regular story line: Hospital

Felicity and Thea watch Roy and Diggle leave the hospital in a haste. Felicity puts her hand delicately on Thea's shoulder and she lets out a sigh. Felicity notices that Thea's eyes are glistening with tears.

"He'll make it, Thea" Felicity whispers and Thea lets out a sigh

"I want to believe that, but there's that lingering thought that he may not." Thea mutters

"Maybe you should see him. I think he needs a positive person inside there with him. I'll just head to the bathroom." Thea says as she walks down and then makes a right turn. Felicity turns to Oliver's door and stare blankly for a moment, she grabs the handle and turns it slowly.

Felicity breathes in and out slowly as she opens the door to see Oliver sleeping peacefully. She closes the door quietly and walks towards to Oliver with caution, she feels awful to see him in this state. She sits on the chair beside his bed and touches his hand. Oliver grabs Felicity's hand and holds it delicately, she lets out a smile. Oliver opens his eyes slowly and lets out a weak smile.

"Hey, thought we lost you there for a moment." Felicity says softly

"I'm still kicking." Oliver mutters

"You're doing great. Just wait a bit more, Diggle and Roy are going to get the antidote." Felicity answers

"Don't let them be gone." Oliver begs

"They won't be, they'll be back." Felicity reassures

"I'm a goner." Oliver states and Felicity shakes her head.

"You're going to make it, Oliver." Felicity urges

"I feel weak." Oliver says hesitantly

"Oliver Queen you are going to live, do you hear me?!" Felicity shouts as Oliver winces from the stomach cramps.

The room turns silent as Oliver contorts his face from the pain he is dealing with while Felicity tries you soothe him by caressing his arm with her nails. Thea enters the room and walks besides Oliver, she lets out a weak smile.

"Ollie?" Thea whispers as she tries to hold back her tears. She walks cautiously towards Oliver's bed.

"Speedy?" Oliver says

"Please don't die, please?" Thea ask.

Oliver feels tears fall down his face and he is speechless. Oliver slowly rises his body from the bed and is sitting up, the dim light in his room resonates all around him. He opens his arms wide and Thea walks towards him, she collapses in his arms. Thea break down and lets her tears flow freely, but it was very little.

"Stay strong for me, Speedy." Oliver whispers slowly. His tight embrace becomes weak, the heart monitor flat lines, and Oliver collapses on the hospital bed.

* * *

Regular story line: Warehouse

The empty road gives Diggle a chance to speed up a bit. Diggle is determined to end this battle once and for all, Roy can sense that Diggle is tense and on the rampage. Roy feels uneasy as if something wrong has just happen or about to happen, but he shakes it off. Roy looks out to see the streets are illuminated by street lamps, soon the warehouse is approaching them.

Diggle makes a sharp turn and drives down a straight path which leads them in front of a warehouse. Diggle and Roy leave the car in a frenzy as they run up towards the door. Anger and worry take a toll on Roy and Diggle places his hand on Roy's back then gives him a reassuring look. They both kick the door down with brute force and enter inside.

"Make this quick and painless, right?" Roy ask and Diggle nods as they walk slowly inside with their bows ready to shoot.

"You're going to have to pay for that." Ana retorts as she walks under the hanging lamp.

"Where is it?!" Roy shouts with his arrow pointing towards her chest.

"The exit? Right behind you, but the antidote?" Ana says as she extracts a test tube from her pocket. "Right here?" Ana adds with a wicked smile.

"Hand it over now!" Diggle screams and Veronica walks next to Ana.

"Not with that attitude." Veronica says tiredly as Diggle fires one of the arrows above her head.

"Next time I won't miss." Diggle taunts as his cellphone rings. The ringing brings tension to him and Roy as they fear who it might be.

"Boom" Veronica mouths and Diggle answers the phone.

"Hello?" Diggle answers and what he heard made him drop his phone. Roy glances down to see it was Felicity, he looks up to see Diggle with tears in his eyes.

"No use for it now." Veronica taunts as Roy fires an arrow at her leg. Veronica lets out a scream and laughs.

"He's already dead, isn't he?!" Veronica emphasizes

"You did this and you will fix it!" Roy demands as he runs towards Ana. She glares at him as she tries to punch him with her free hand and Roy dodges it and karate chops the hand holding the test tube. Ana releases it and Roy grabs it swiftly.

Roy runs back to Diggle handing him the test tube. Veronica gets up weakly as she extracts the arrow from her flesh and glares at them. Her chestnut hair looks dishevel, her body looks exhausted, and her eyes look dull.

"Pathetic, saving a dead body and you think that little antidote will bring him back?" Ana retorts and Diggle aims his arrow at her

"You already lost and we will bring you down." Diggle warns as he walks closer to them.

"That antidote isn't cheap, is going to cost you." Veronica says weakly as she looks at Diggle with tired eyes. With the bit of strength she had inside her, she grabs the gun from behind one of the crates and aims it steadily at Roy. She fires it twice at Roy's chest and he goes down.

"Transaction completed." Veronica mutters as she collapse on the ground from the blood lost. Ana runs towards Veronica and cradles her in her arms. Diggle runs towards to Roy and sees his red disguise is seeping with blood. Diggle looks behind him to see that Ana is long gone.

Diggle carries Roy delicately and rushes to his car to get him help. Diggle opens his car and places Roy inside the car and removes parts of Roy's disguise. He sees that he is bleeding profusely through his white tank top. Diggle removes Roy's mask and Roy lets out a smile.

"Just drive already." Roy coughs and Diggle smiles as he shuts the door then races to the driver side.


	16. Chapter 16: Farewell

Regular story line: Hospital

Diggle swerves his car swiftly to avoid any chance of traffic and also a way to get to the hospital quickly. His wondering eyes look at Roy's bullet wounds, his blood looks so dark on his skin. Diggle touches Roy's hand, it feels a tad cold, but there is some life inside him. Diggle looks ahead to see the hospital coming near and he feels relieved. Diggle was going to have to bite the bullet and wear the arrow costume inside the hospital.

Diggle parks the car near the hospital as he exits it and runs to Roy's door to cradle him in his arms. Roy looks ashen and give Diggle a weak smile, blood stains his white teeth.

"I'm okay." Roy mutters and Diggle laughs as he run towards the hospital double doors. Roy has picked up on Oliver's need to diminish his pain to make others worry less, but in reality, it made them worry more.

Diggle barges in the hospital holding Roy and looks around the room to see worried faces and wondering eyes. A nurse rushes towards them with a gurney and Diggle places Roy upon it.

"He got shot twice with a gun while helping a civilian. I got there in time to see him on the floor." Diggle says and the nurse nods then whisks Roy away with two nurses and a surgeon.

Diggle looks around frantically for Dr. Jamison as he extract the test tube from his pocket. He looks up to find Dr. Jamison next to the nurse station and Diggle run towards him.

"One of your patients has been poisoned, correct?" Diggle asked

"Yes, but who are you exactly?" Dr. Jamison answers

"The same person who made that also made this." Diggle says as he give Dr. Jamison the test tube.

"There is no antidote, how would I know this works?" Dr. Jamison ask

"The person modified that poison and made an antidote for it, the longer you question me, the longer it would take for the antidote to take effect." Diggle says sternly and Dr. Jamison looks at the test tube then back up to see that no one is there.

Dr. Jamison starts walking towards Oliver's room feeling skeptical about this antidote, but Oliver's body was starting to fail and it was his only shot to live. Dr. Jamison opens the door carefully, throughout his time working as a doctor, he never got used to this feeling of helplessness. How was he supposed to tell these people that he is working on a lucky hunch, especially something that hasn't been tested?

Dr. Jamison reaches out towards the door handle and turns it slowly. He enters the room and see Felicity caressing Oliver's hair, it seems to calm him down or distract him from the pain. Thea was looking at the window but quickly turned her head when the door opened. Dr. Jamison walks over to Thea and Felicity gets up from her seat to see what Dr. Jamison has to say.

"This is by far one crazy night, but a person wearing a green arrow costume handed me this." Dr. Jamison shows them the test tube and their eyes widen.

"He claims it can be the antidote to whatever is killing your brother. There hasn't been any test done on this and I am skeptical administering it to him. Are you willing to try this or would rather have test done?" Dr. Jamison ask and Thea looks at him

"Please just save him." Thea cries softly as Felicity rubs Thea's back. Dr. Jamison heads out and in two minutes he returns with a syringe and an alcohol pad.

Oliver weakly looks at the doctor with pleading eyes as Dr. Jamison disinfects the I.V then removes the syringe from the packaging. He removes the lid of the test tube and inserts the needle inside, he extracts antidote then injects into the I.V port. Tension fills inside Dr. Jamison when he injects this serum into Oliver, he looks at the heart monitor and it looks in the normal range.

In a slow and steady rate, Oliver's blood pressure starts to return to its normal range. Dr. Jamison throws away the needle away in a special trashcan then smiles.

"It seems like it is working, we'll check his blood later on to see if anything changed." Dr. Jamison answers as Thea smiles from the news.

"Thank you." Felicity says as Diggle opens the door, Dr. Jamison walks out. Diggle is wearing a regular pair of sweat with a white shirt. He had a spare outift in his car in case of an emergency.

"He's going to make it." Felicity says happily, but her tone changes when she doesn't see Roy.

"There was an accident, Roy got shot and he just got out of surgery. Veronica shot him before she died." Diggle says and Thea covers her mouth with her hands from shock.

"He's going to be alright, right?" Thea ask urgently

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He just resting right now." Diggle answers "He's right next door." Diggle adds as if he read Thea's mind.

"Thank you" Thea says as she runs out of the room to see him. Diggle turns to Felicity and looks to see Oliver sleeping

"Should we tell him?" Felicity ask

"I don't think so, the last thing he wants to know is that the antidote almost cost a life." Diggle whispers and Felicity nods

"I hate keeping secrets." Felicity replies

"Me too, but he's in a weak state right now and I don't know how he will take it." Diggle says and Felicity nods.

* * *

Regular story line: Roy's room

Roy slowly opens his eyes to see he was actually on a bed and that he survived the bullet wounds. He tries to get up but feels a sharp pain then he realized that his chest is bandaged to protect the wound. He hears the door open and looks to see Thea standing outside. Her makeup looks faded and she looks exhausted, but it was nice to see a familiar face.

"Hey" Roy says softly then gives a sly smile

"I figured two bullets can't stop you." Thea says as she enters the room.

"I had worse." Roy says as he sits up

"Some things never change, huh? Trying to make others worry less." Thea retorts playfully and Roy smiles

"Don't want to have other people worry for my actions." Roy says

"Sounds like something Oliver would say." Thea says as she sits on the chair next to his bed.

"Trust me, I'll be okay." Roy says

"Yeah, I know, but try to be careful next time." Thea says as Roy grabs her hand. Thea freezes, but doesn't let go.

"I promise." Roy says as Thea smiles wide.

* * *

Prologue: few days later

Oliver is back at base catching up on his workout to get him back on track. The antidote healed his liver and kidneys before they were about to fail. Felicity organizes her desk because the clutter started to irritate her, however, she stops when she sees Diggle enter the room. She turns to his direction and notice that he still has the same face he had prior to when he found out he left his phone.

"Nothing?" Felicity ask

"Nothing, I checked the warehouse again and my phone isn't there. I called the company and they said they couldn't trace it because it's off. I have to head out to get another one today." Diggle answers

"Hopefully no one took it." Oliver replies as he goes to Diggle. Oliver looks like his normal self again now that he gained the weight he lost and that is jaundice was cured.

"Hopefully, I'm going to head out to get it out of the way." Diggle says as he leaves Oliver and Felicity in base. Diggle exits the club and sees a padded envelope in front of him.

Diggle bends down to grab it and opens it cautiously. He looks inside to see his phone with a little note that says: _Farewell_

**Sorry but due to recent events I decide not to write the second part of the story. I hope you are doing well and that you will have a great day/ evening/ night.**


End file.
